A Kiss and Beyond
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Mushra x Yakumo. Two hearts, all alone at night on a lakeside waiting for Sago and Kutal to come back with food. Mushra and Yakumo talk about the future and...their children?


Title: キスから先へ

Pairing: Mushra x Yakumo fluff!!!

Rating: K

Disclaimer: マシュランボー, doesn't belong to me…but I really want Mushra!!!!

YAY!!!!! Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, nippa!!!!!!! I'm doujinshi artist L'Archel-Hotishi and this is my first マシュランボー, fanfic!!!! W00t!!! You guys will see more of me, so I hope we have fun together. Normally, I don't like Cannon pairings, but…I do feel that this is a good pairing. Next I'll be writing about Mushra x Sago, nippa. (DON'T KILL ME!!!)

Let's get started!!!

----------------------------------------START-------------------------------------------------

"Mushra…I'm worried…" Yakumo said, turning her head towards him. He looked back at her and smiled. "It'll be alright!!! Kutal and Sago will be back with food any minute now!!!" Mushra smiled, despite the loud rumbles from his stomach. After a few seconds of beaming at her, he stood up and kicked a tree near the edge of the lake where the two sat. "They couldn't, however, be ANY slower, right?! DAMN YOU GUYS!!!!!" When he was done screaming, Yakumo's sweet giggles became hearable to the young warrior. He snapped his neck back to see her and yelled, "Hey, why are you laughing…I'm really hungry!!!!!!" Yakumo laughed a bit more and shook her head. A gentle smile warmed her milky white skin. "Pardon me Mushra…it's just…they had been gone for so long, I just thought something might have happened." She looked back at the water in the lake, slowly gliding her slender fingers across the surface. Mushra raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused. "Uh…what are you doing?"

Yakumo looked at Mushra and blushed intensely. "Oh! Does it bother you?" She asked shaking. He sweat dropped. 'Well…not really…but why are you doing that?" Mushra sat close to her and leaned over the water to see his reflection. "I don't see anything special…" Yakumo looked into the water with him. "Yes, but…"

The brown haired teen lifted her head over the water. Mushra looked over the lake and realized that the water was sparkling like jewels, shimmering under a white moonlight. He sat stunned. "W-wow…" Each tree's shadow created a kaleidoscope effect on the rickety water. Each wave washed over the sand elegantly throughout time, keeping the quiet of the beach timeless. The dark's thick ambience soaked into them.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Yakumo whispered. She stood next to Mushra and walked so the tips of her shoes nearly grazed the waves. "If we don't make it to Shinzo…no human will ever see this beautiful Earth again." She turned to him seriously. He chocolate hair settled over her slender shoulders. "I would love to make it to Shinzo…so someday…" She paused and put her hands over her chest. Her cheeks were the colors of blooming roses when her blood gushed into them steadily. "I hope my child can see this…"

Mushra blinked.

"You're going to get married, Yakumo?"

"Yes." She said sweetly.

"To who?"

She blushed. Yakumo clumsily looked at the ground with her eyes wide. "Well…I don't know yet…" She looped her hair through her fingers as if she had been sewing lace. He 'oh'ed and jumped upwards. He clenched his fists and stretched out his arms as if trying to touch the sky. "Right!!! I'll get married too!"

"W-what!?" She sputtered, flustered beyond galaxy standards. "If I get married to a human, I can help the human race become better!" She noticed Mushra was blushing. She smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Go on. How do you think it will help humankind?"

"Well…I could also have a child and…I guess make another human…" He hadn't thought about that actually. Truth be told…he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Only after he blurted out that mess had he covered his mouth and turned away from her. _Stupid me!!! Yakumo is the only human I know!!! I'm such a pervert!!!!!_

Yakumo brushed the sand of her green dress top to clean herself. She walked over to Mushra and hugged him. "I'm happy you're so determined to help me, Mushra…"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, laughing in an embarrassed manner. "Eh…well, what sort of hero wouldn't help a damsel in distress." She giggled and moved away from him. "And what sort of damsel doesn't reward the hero for his help?" Mushra stared at he, and then broke a smile. "Wow, really?! A reward? That's so cool!!!" She laughed with him.

Yakumo put her hands on her knees and leaned forward. "Close your eyes and I'll give you the reward." Mushra happily compiled and shut his eyes. He expected maybe some sort of food and or maybe some pretty flowers, the ones Yakumo always picked around the paths they traveled on. Este really liked them also…but something belonging to Yakumo was special. She was sacred, like a holy maiden.

When he was lost in thought, a soft touch on the cheek awoke him instantly. It was sweet like candy, but soft like a feather.

Yakumo was kissing him.

Even though it lasted no longer than a second, it took no time at all for his face to light up like a neon sign. "Y-Y-YAKUMO!!!!!" He jumped away, flustered. His hand was spread over where he had been pecked and Yakumo stepped away surprised. She stood stunned, then giggled. "Mushra…"

"…."

The wind blew past the two romantically, almost as if Mushra was being pushed towards Yakumo. He was so out of his mind, he couldn't tell if it was the wind or if he was moving by himself. Just as he leaned in to repay her..

About half an inch…

"Mushra, Yakumo!!!" Sago yelled through the thick brush cradling a tasty fish. Kutal yelled after with some fresh bread and juice. "Sorry it took so long!!!" Hakuba made a tired beeping noise and nodded off into to sleep mode. "Aw man, he fell asleep…" Chen said. His brother and sister nodded.

"Aw…poor Hakuba." Unsatisfied with no answer, Sago yelled again. "HEYYY!!!" Yakumo hurriedly turned her head. "Coming!" She smiled at Mushra and trotted up the small tree covered knoll. Mushra's jaw dropped. "W-wait…what just…"

"Hurry up, or you'll miss dinner!" Kutal yelled after him from the trees. Mushra paused, then smirked. "Yeah!!!!" He ran up the hill to dinner and sat right next to Yakumo.

There was a set of fresh flowers picked right near the makeshift table.

To add to it, they had a perfect view of the lake.

-----------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------

E-e-e-e-e-ennnnnnnnnnnd!

I-i-i-i-it's over!!!!!! (Singing to turn of 'Eureka Seven' ending) Lalalalala…..bye bye. R&R and flames are allowed, nippa.


End file.
